


more time

by WritingInPink



Series: happy birthday month julianna [16]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, angsty angst, the death isn't written about it's just angst afterwords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInPink/pseuds/WritingInPink
Summary: link dies and zelda doesn't feel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smiley612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley612/gifts).



When the news first came, she didn’t feel anything. In fact, it felt as though nothing had changed. Those around her watched carefully as she sat in her throne, simply waving off the messenger with a twist of her wrist.

“Poor girl’s in shock,” someone said.

“Did she even care for him if she’s not crying, though?” someone else said under their breath.

Zelda didn’t really _feel_ until late that night, being unable to sleep due to the lack of another body next to her. She went to the window and gazed at the night sky, watching the stars shine on. She felt her first tear fall as the cold air hit her.

He’d been killed by Wolfos, the castle whispered. He turned his back a millisecond too fast, allowing an enemy to strike him down and land a killing blow as others piled on. It took three other soldiers to kill them all. Some men have scratches and bruises, but they still have their lives.

Link was the best thing that ever happened to her, and now he was gone.

The next day was torture. Her father tried to speak to her about it, but he didn’t understand. No one did. Zelda wasn’t sure if it was because of the sleepless night or the people around her, but everyone was so _annoying_. She smiled at and thanked every person offering their insincere condolences while feeling so irritated she could scream. She sat in a meeting to discuss the funeral, trying not to glare at anyone who gave an idea that she knew Link would hate.

“No,” she said, knocking down someone’s plan, “Master Link would not enjoy a band composed of solely accordions. He liked all types of music, and I intend on sending him to Hylia with compositions he loves.”

“But, Your Highness, he always enjoyed the accordion music on the road,” the same scrawny knight retorted.

Zelda closed her eyes and bit her cheek in an attempt not to explode. “My decision is final. No.”

Finally, after hours of suffering, she finally retired to her room. She waited until the sun went down and the nighttime guards crept in. She put on a dark cloak and one of Link’s shirts, relishing in the way it hid her form. Zelda slinked into the corridor, knowing all the places to go and how to get outside without drawing attention. She opened the stable door and walked down the aisle.

She stopped in front of the second gate on the right, admiring the horse in front of her. Epona nuzzled her hand, remembering the Princess’ scent. Zelda took her out the back, saddling her and making sure the cloak still covered her back. She pulled the reins and they were off.

After about an hour of riding around Hyrule Field, Zelda decided to visit the Lost Woods. She and Epona had a few hours to spare before the sun came up, and she just needed to get away from everything for a while. But, after just a few minutes of riding around, Zelda saw daybreak.

She thought nothing of it, thinking she lost track of time. She was immediately taken back when seeing a sign that said, ‘TERMINA’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zelda comes to terms with the death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's never played majora's mask!!

‘Am I in the same place as Link?’ Zelda thought as she walked into what looked like a town square. Buildings lined the streets and children played while their parents watched on. Vendors sold their wares and the place seemed like such a happy atmosphere. She recognized some of the distinct features he had described to her, such as a huge tower in the middle and certain shop names. As Zelda got closer to the middle, she noticed something peculiar about a statue to the left: a hand was holding up a round, angry looking object. She moved closer and gasped.

It was Link!

Zelda went up and touched it, tracing over the facial features. Whoever carved this did a wonderful job.

“That ‘ere is our hero,” she jumped at the voice suddenly behind her, “He held up the moon when it was fallin’ on our heads.”

She turned and faced the man, studying his face for a moment before replying, “Who is he?”

The man smirked and came next to her, “His name is Link. I’ve heard ‘round town that he used the masks of the dead to help us out. Zora ‘n Goron ‘n all.”

“Why?” Link barely spoke about his time here, and Zelda was eager to find out what exactly happened.

“Sorry, ma’am, but I dunno. Apparently he was on a quest to find an ocarina and got caught up in all this. He even fought Majora. The folk adore him for what he did. Every year we all celebrate in honor of him. It’s nice and big and beautiful,” he checked his watch, eyes widening at the time. “Sorry, ma’am, but I gotta go. It was nice meeting you,” he called as he scurried off.

For the rest of the day, Zelda spent her time talking to the locals and asking them about Link. She came to the conclusion Majora had made him lose his eye, something he was always insecure about.

“He was so adorable and helpful; sometimes I wish he would come visit!” one woman said, laughing a bit. Zelda forced a smile and looked down, trying not to show any form of distress. No one seemed to know about the death, and she didn’t want to be the one to break the news.

Zelda bid her goodbyes to the people she’d met and travelled back into the Lost Woods, having time to think over what she had learned. Not only was Link her hero, but he was countless others’ too. She knew that losing him is the hardest thing she’ll ever go through, but the lives that he affected will let her keep his memory alive.

The funeral was hard, but the princess was able to get through it. She shed a few tears, but mostly kept it together. When it was time, Zelda took a shaky breath and watched them lower him into the ground. Link may be gone, but she was prepared to do everything to make sure everyone remembered the man who laid down their life for them.

With the help of volunteers, she was able to start an orphanage in honor of him. She set it up outside the castle so she would be able to see the children growing up. The workers – or Zelda herself -- read them stories of Link’s deeds, and after every one, all the children would aspire to be just like him. Zelda laughed and hugged every child, silently hoping that they would never face the horrors her lover did.

Zelda also spoke with the people he guarded Hyrule with. Most talked of him with great pride and respect. The others were most likely jealous he won the princess’ affection. Using their input, she secured his place in the history books.

Years after Link had passed, Zelda stood in Lake Hylia, praying to the goddess. She was about 80 now, bore seven children and married. Link was always held in her memories, and he was like a guide whenever she got stuck.  She knew her time was almost up, but that didn’t stop her from doing what she loved.

“Goddess Hylia, thank you for giving me another 50 years of life. I raised seven children and married a great man. I have ruled over the kingdom with all the kindness and strength in my heart. I was able to secure the great Hero’s place in time. However, have I done enough? Will our descendants tell our story? Will future Hylians look at the past and be proud of mine and Link’s legacies? I suppose it is a matter of your grace and of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 tomorrow y'all


End file.
